Nightmares
by lostmoonchild
Summary: After three years of fighting, the battle against XANA is finally over. Is better than it sounds.


**lostmoonchild: What do you get when you cross an authoress who's bored out of her mind waiting for an AMV to download and an annoying idea that won't leave her alone? Well, if you want to know you're going to have to read and I'll tell you at the end of the story. I don't own Code: Lyoko at all but I do own this story idea.**

NIGHTMARES

_Oh God, he had won. How could this have happened?_

_Yumi suppressed sobs as she stared at the corpses that littered the ground, from a short distance she could see the absolute terror in Sissy's empty eyes. Her face showed the last emotion she had felt before her death, complete terror. Sissy's skin once full of life or as close as skin that always had make up on it could get was now pale, covered in blood._

_Next thing she knew she was being dragged down to the sewers by Ulrich who was pretty bloodied up. Jeremy and Odd were ahead of them, Jeremy being held up by Odd who had a pained look on his face._

"_We lost…"_

_The words were unspoken but everybody heard it. Automatically, Yumi retreated to her own sanctuary while she tried taking care of her friends' wounds. "Aelita…" Jeremy sobbed._

_Yumi didn't know how to comfort Jeremy and from the look on Odd's and Ulrich's faces, they didn't either. She sighed a little and hugged the sobbing teenager, sighing again when she felt him wrap his arms around her. "We'll figure out a way, Jeremy." Ulrich said unable to keep the tears from rolling down his face._

"_You lost. Admit it."_

_Again the words were unspoken and again everybody heard them. "Damn him.." Odd whispered angrily. "Damn him to Hell!"_

_Yumi knew who Odd was talking about and didn't bother responding. She knew perfectly well after years of listening to somebody cuss somebody else out to remain quiet and to hold your tongue. "He's already damned." Yumi murmured gently stroking Jeremy's now dirty blonde hair until he had fallen asleep._

_Carefully, Yumi laid Jeremy down and looked at her friends with scared eyes. She didn't know how they were going to handle living with XANA in charge. "We'll fight against him." Ulrich said suddenly. "I don't know when or where, but we'll find somebody who's willing to support our cause. Not XANA."_

"_The human race will support our cause just as long as they don't see four kids running around shouting that a demonically possessed computer has taken human form by stealing an alternate intelligence's human code and destroying the AI simply by shutting down an alternate world that nobody knows about." Odd said softly._

_Screams escaped Yumi's lips when she saw a demonic person with electricity shooting around them walking calmly towards the four teenagers. "NOOOO!" Yumi screamed as she felt herself being electrocuted. "ODD! ULRICH! JEREMY!"_

"Yumi, wake up!" Ulrich shouted shaking Yumi.

Yumi woke up with a start and looked around, amazed to find herself in the infirmary. "where's Aelita? Jeremy? Odd? Oh, Ulrich, I'm glad you're here!" Yumi shouted hugging Ulrich tightly.

Ulrich looked shocked and stiffenedat Yumi hugging himbefore hugged her a little. "You were screaming." Ulrich said. "I decided to wake you up."

Yumi smiled gratefully and said, "Thanks. Oh my God, I had the worst nightmare."

She wouldn't tell him until their friends were in the room and to be honest, she couldn't have been more grateful to see that everybody was alright. When she finished telling them about the nightmare, Odd grinned a little as his eyes started changing. "Well, saying that didn't happen would be lying. Wouldn't it, miss Ishiyama?" Odd asked with a grin.

Yumi watched in horror as her friends' eyes all showed XANA's symbol and screamed before she was covered in darkness yet again.

**lostmoonchild: The answer to my riddle: a very lame horror fic. I swear, it was supposed to have been a Yumi/Ulrich fic but then a nasty little voice said, "Make it a memory and give it an ironic ending that'll leave somebody in shock." and unfortunately, I listened to the voice. Read and Review, flames are accepted.**


End file.
